I Tell You A Story, You Get Scared
by NinjasWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: Naruto organizes a sleepover and invites the rest of the Konoha 11 and Sai. They decide to tell each other ghost stories to pass the time. True stories.
1. Chronicles Of Spirits

_**Hey! :D**_

_**As I've mentioned in a few of my previous fanfics, and in my profile, I have a fascination with the paranormal. So here's a supernatural themed fanfic! All of these are either personal experiences or stories I came up with myself based on mine or a friends' personal experience. Anyways, enjoy! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I totally own Naruto! Ha! Fooled you all! (Runs away cackling like a witch).**_

**I Tell You a Story, You Get Scared**

**Chapter 1 – Chronicles of Spirits**

It was a nice night, and Naruto had organized a sleepover with most of his friends. There was himself, Sakura, Sai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

"Right, so what are we going to do?" Sakura asked, looking over at Naruto.

"Well, we… uh…" Naruto started thinking.

"We could tell stories?" Sai suggested, earning him strange looks. Sai didn't seem like the type to suggest something like storytelling.

"Ghost stories…!" Kiba said eerily, holding a torch underneath his chin.

"Yeah, let's totally do that! I'll go first, followed by Sai, Kiba, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Ino, Choji, and lastly Neji", Naruto said excitedly.

"Sounds fair enough. Do you have a story in mind?" Choji asked.

"Yeah".

"Yes! Let us hear your story, Naruto!" Lee cheered enthusiastically.

"Alright", Naruto gestured for Kiba to hand him the torch, to which he obliged. Naruto held the torch under his face eerily.

"It goes like this…"

_**A short introduction, but the stories will be much better. My friends and I often do the whole torch thing while telling each other stories. Anyways, review and tell me your thoughts! :D**_


	2. Naruto

_**Hey!**_

_**The idea for this story is my own personal experience. This really happened to me when I was younger. Anyways, enjoy! :D Remember, this fanfic is AU.**_

**I Tell You a Story, You Get Scared**

**Chapter 2 – Naruto**

"I haven't always lived in this house all my life. I used to live somewhere else, that wasn't too far from here. I didn't find out most of this until we moved out, but the house was haunted", Naruto began his story.

"Wow", Ino gasped. Sakura shushed her and nodded for Naruto to continue.

"When I was a little kid, my parents told me I'd stand up in my cot and babble to someone they couldn't see. I spoke with intent and kept my eyes transfixed, like I could definitely see someone in front of me. I couldn't talk properly either, so it really was just mindless babbling. And I was too young to have an imaginary friend".

"Go on", Shino said.

"I lived in that house for many years, and plenty of things happened that I couldn't explain. There was this door that led out to this small area branching off either side to the toilet and laundry, and that door didn't have a way of opening it if you were on the toilet and laundry side. Once at night time, I got up to go to the toilet. When I was out there, the door slammed shut on me. I got so scared, I screamed for my parents. Luckily they heard me and opened the door for me, and it never happened again. There was absolutely no breeze coming through either side that could've forced the door shut. And it slammed shut way too fast to be accidental. There was absolutely no one there. I put it down to being accidental, because back then I thought ghosts were a story to scare children like me, and I'd never heard of people actually seeing ghosts. I honestly thought they were just fairy tales, it wasn't a case of being skeptical, nor could it be suspicious paranoia".

"That's just weird. I'd probably get terrified even now", Sakura said.

"Yes. I was also very close friends with my neighbours. Once, when we were staying over there for dinner, I heard the adults talking. I didn't hear every single word but I remember clearly 'a black figure floating outside'. I was curious, and asked them what they were talking about, but they wouldn't tell me. That's around the time I developed an interest in the paranormal, and began to realize that ghosts weren't just a fairy tale. My parents told me once I was old enough to understand that they had seen the spirit, and that I heard them recounting a time when they opened the back door, which is right near the toilet, and there was a figure there that wasn't touching the ground. I was told that he looked very professional, wearing a top hat".

"Amazing that none of this really scared you", Tenten said.

"Oh, things happened that frightened me. I didn't find out the worst of it until after we moved out. I'll get to that part soon. One time, I slept in the lounge room. I couldn't fall asleep, and I glanced over behind the couch to the other side of the room. I saw a bright light. And I heard a really weird noise, like a tune being played out. This scared me enough, but I figured it was just my imagination and fatigue. Remember, I only got suspicious when I moved out of there. My parents said they experienced enough, I didn't see most of what happened. I was about nine or ten when we finally moved out. It was a few years after that, when I asked about the old house, my parents confirmed my suspicions, that it was indeed haunted. And the scariest part…"

Naruto leaned in closer and shone the torch under his chin, making the others lean in closer for the climax of the story. Naruto said in an almost whisper voice.

"The man who haunted the house died in the room I slept in".

"T-t-that… was s-scary", Hinata mumbled, stuttering.

"It's totally true. We asked the elderly couple living next door the other side of the ones we had dinner with. They confirmed everything. My parents kept me in that room because it was the largest bedroom in the house, not because they didn't want to be in there", Naruto said.

"That was an awesome story", Lee cheered.

Thanks. Who's next?" Naruto asked.

"Me", Sai put his hand up.

"Alright. Do you have a story?" Kiba asked. Sai nodded.

"Well, get on with it", Naruto insisted.

"Alright…" Sai gestured for the torch and began his story.

_**Okay! Hope you liked this chapter! I'll come up with anther story and post it as soon as I can! Review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading! :D**_


	3. Sai

_**Hi! :D**_

_**Okay, chapter 3. I'm hoping I can remember enough stories for every character. Well, this story is my own experience, and my friends experienced it too. Risa is my OC, and Kairi, Kira, and Tsubaki are my friends' OCs. I'm making it sound like Sai was present at the event. I might be changing the story slightly because I can't remember exactly if another one of my friends was present at the time, but the events are all true.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy! (I say that a lot…) :D**_

**I Tell You a Story, You Get Scared**

**Chapter 3 – Sai**

"I while ago, there was a sleepover and I was invited. That night, we used an Ouija Board. Since my friends are quite interested in the paranormal, this was something they did a lot", Sai began.

"Aren't they supposed to be dangerous, those boards?" Choji asked, only to be hushed by Shikamaru.

"Yes. But they knew how to make it safe. The medium, a girl named Risa, would do this little cleansing thing before they used the board, and it worked as usual. I sat out and decided to watch them, since I was new to this. They had lit white candles, as a protection against demons and evil spirits. Risa liked to be the host, and taught the others how to as well. They began the session. Risa told everyone to link knees, as a way of keeping bad spirits out. She banished all evil spirits from the board and said she welcomed in the good ones. Nothing happened, for a little while", Sai continued.

"So what happened then?" Naruto asked.

"After a little while, the planchette, which is the thing that spells out the things said on the board, started moving a little. They were excited, since this didn't often work, and asked for a name. The board did spell out a few letters gradually, but it wasn't spelling anything in particular. They made sure they didn't put too much pressure on the planchette, and that none were moving it on purpose. This happened for a little while, and they were pretty excited. After a little while, some of the others wanted to take a quick break and Risa closed the session so it was safe to break the knee link".

"Is that all?" Ino asked, surprised the story wasn't overly scary.

"No, there's more. When they decided to start again, Tsubaki convinced them to give up on the whole safety thing and try for any spirit. Risa, who was cautious, refused to join this time. Kira agreed, sitting back with her. Kairi watched on. Tsubaki put the red candles back into their red lantern looking holders. Red is the traditional colour used to welcome the not so nice spirits. Tsubaki placed two fingers on the planchette, and didn't say anything. Risa then realized that the rest of them in the room were in danger of the spirits just being there, and said to draw pentagrams on themselves. She drew on her hand, but Kira drew several all over herself. Kairi drew one, though I can't remember where. Risa said go get some salt, something about warding off evil spirits. By now Tsubaki was completely silent, and had her head down low", Sai continued the story.

"And then…?" Neji was quite drawn into the story.

"Risa, Kairi, and Kira tried talking to Tsubaki. She wouldn't answer. Risa tried talking to her several times, and soon feared the worst. Risa got involved, asking whatever was present with them to do something else in the room. There was a slight breeze, although the windows and door were shut. The candles flickered. Risa decided it was too dangerous to continue, and told Kairi to turn the lights back on. Risa stepped off the bed where she was sitting, only to flinch and move back. Kira asked what happened, and Risa replied that she had felt something burn her feet. She assumed it was candle wax, but the candles were too far away for that. The lights were back on, and Risa sprinkled salt on the floor. Tsubaki still wasn't moving, she looked half asleep and was frowning with her head down. Risa blew out the candles, and tried to talk to Tsubaki. Tsubaki was mumbling, but no one could tell what she was saying. Risa drew a pentagram on a piece of paper and stuck it to the wall. She hoped it may be somewhat effective. Kira was still kinda new to this whole spirit stuff, at least compared to the others, who had experience. After doing what she could, Risa refused to stay in the same room. She went into another room. I followed, so she wouldn't be alone. Kairi also followed, and Risa just sat down silently. She said she felt sick, I didn't know whether she was also affected, or just worried. I was told Tsubaki was still silent, but they managed to get her onto her bed. She was mumbling angrily, but still didn't do much else", Sai continued.

"Is that the end?" Tenten asked, spooked a little.

"Not quite. Risa remained silent for a little while too. I stayed with her, while the other two were back with Tsubaki. After maybe fifteen minutes, Tsubaki returned to her normal self, but said she had no recollection of anything after beginning the Ouija Board session on her own. After hearing this, Risa relaxed too. The night was a restless one, but nothing happened afterwards. Still, everyone took precautions and kept the pentagrams drawn on themselves. I don't think they've used the board since. But I think they plan to soon, taking more precautions than before. That's the end", Sai finished.

"… Dude, that was pretty cool", Kiba grinned. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Sai smiled, but no one could tell if it was real or fake.

"So, who's next?" Kiba asked.

"You are", Hinata pointed out, voice slightly shaky.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Well, here goes…" Kiba said, as Sai handed him the torch.

"This is my story…" Kiba began.

_**Yes, this scared me quite a bit. But it hasn't deterred me at all. I just have to be more careful from now on, and make sure the others are too. So, like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me your thoughts! :D**_


	4. Kiba

_**Greetings everyone… (Evil snicker)**_

_**Sorry about the wait on this chapter. I'm back at school now and homework has increased tenfold -_-. I'll do my best to update though! :D**_

_**Huge thanks to xXxRinxXx, Zelda12343, and unknown. You guys have given me the will to keep writing this fanfic!**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

**I Tell You a Story, You Get Scared**

**Chapter 3 – Kiba**

"I while ago, I had a pet dog. She was a pure white Maltese x Shih Tzu and her name was Penny. She was getting on in years, and eventually lost most of her teeth and sight", Kiba said.

"Oh my gosh, how sad…" Ino sighed.

"Yes. She was at least fifteen years old by this stage, mind you. Well, one day, a few weeks before my birthday, I went to school like normal. When my mum came to pick me up, she broke the news to me that they had Penny put down that day. I was really upset, but I knew it was for the best. She kept having seizures and then her back legs would be paralyzed for a while afterwards", Kiba said sadly.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Kiba…" Hinata sympathized.

"It's alright. Anyway, we didn't get another dog for a while afterwards, but it seemed Penny wasn't quite ready to really leave yet".

"Is this the ghost part?" Sakura asked.

"Yep. See, I never saw her myself, but sometimes I could feel her presence. After a while, I asked my dad about her, since his senses are more heightened to the paranormal than my own, and he told me that late one night, he walked from the lounge room into the hallway and he saw Penny just sitting there. She looked younger and seemed to almost glow. Dad, never really deterred by such a thing, merely walked past and into the kitchen. When he turned back, she was gone", Kiba shrugged.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked.

"Not quite. And another time, I had a friend over. It was late at night and we were planning to go outside to walk through the street, like we always do. We were standing in the driveway, near the gate into the backyard. You can see into the backyard from the driveway. Anyway, I wasn't looking, but my friend saw something and said she wanted to hurry up and go out the front to the street. I asked her why she was in such a rush, and she explained that she saw Penny. It was only recently that I asked exactly what she saw, and she said she saw a white luminous blur in the backyard. It was in motion when she saw it. Now, admittedly, I had another two dogs by this stage. But only one was outside and neither are pure white like that nor could they be so luminous in the dark".

"That's a little bit odd. First I ever heard of an animal haunting", Choji commented, only to be shushed again by Shikamaru.

"I haven't seen or heard of anything since but that might change. See, the date of her death is coming up soon, so we'll just have to wait and find out", Kiba concluded.

"That was a good story, Kiba", Shino commented, earning odd looks from the others. It wasn't very often Shino dished out compliments.

"Thanks. Who's next?" Kiba smiled.

"My turn", Sakura raised her hand. Kiba handed her the torch and she shone it under her face.

"Here's my story…" She breathed.

_**I hope this chapter was somewhat worth the wait ;). This was told in Risa's perspective and the friend mentioned was Tsubaki. Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**_


	5. Sakura

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**Well, I finally thought of a good story to use here. This one will be told as though Sakura was present at the event with me and my friends. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this fanfic so far. Anyways, enjoy!**_

**I Tell You a Story, You Get Scared**

**Chapter 5 – Sakura**

"Well, I am also friends with the group Sai mentioned in his story. We hang out quite often so it's only natural I've been involved in some of the supernatural stuff they do, or I hear about it", Sakura shrugged. Shikamaru motioned for her to continue.

"Well, this one time we had a sleepover. There was me, Risa, Tsubaki, Kairi, and Miku. It was really fun, and we ended up just watching DVDs and relaxing. We weren't even looking to have a paranormal experience or anything, and all of a sudden Risa freaked out. I asked her what happened, and she explained she saw something between the TV and dresser, right up against the wall. No one was over there, and we were all sitting on Risa's bed since it was her house we were staying at. Risa explained she saw a dark silhouette shifting against the wall, like a head and upper body. We were all creeped out, and refused to really go to sleep for a while. After that, some of the others claimed that they were seeing orbs, which are supposedly the first manifestations of a spirit. Everyone except Kairi stayed up all night, and we were so tired in the morning".

"Hmm… seems ghosts are really drawn to that group all the time", Kiba noted.

"Risa kept us updated on stuff after that. She said once she was by herself and trying to fall asleep in that same room. The experience from before hadn't scared her because she was not alone. She was facing the door and suddenly she saw the silhouette of an arm that moved downwards and disappeared. This time is frightened her and she rolled over and fell asleep", Sakura said. No one spoke so she continued.

"And this one time Miku slept over at Risa's and they both saw an orb against the wall at the same time. Risa no longer sleeps in that room and her brothers don't see anything, but in Risa's room now her radio malfunctions sometimes around the same time every night, but she hasn't really seen anything", Sakura concluded.

"That wasn't that scary, Sakura", Naruto whined.

"Which is why, when they told you, you refused to go into any room in her house by yourself in the middle of the daytime?" Sakura teased.

"Shut up!"

"Yes, finally! It's my turn!" Lee cheered enthusiastically. Sakura handed him the torch and he beamed.

"Here it is… my story!"

_**Since these are true stories don't expect much in the way of really scary stuff. If you're after that check out my other story 'Which One Is Next To Go'. Anyways, please review and tell me your thoughts! :D**_ __


End file.
